


Moondust on the Titanic

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Class Differences, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, F/M, Fem Mahiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru meets Kuro on the ship of dreams, the Titanic. (Titanic AU, Fem Mahiru)





	1. Chapter 1

“There’s a lot more people here than I thought there would be. For once, I’m glad we woke up early and got here before the crowd.” Kuro said as he looked over dock. People were boarding the _Titanic_ to make the journey across the ocean to America. He and his brother, Hyde, were among them. They wanted to achieve the American dream and provide for their family. They were poor so they could only afford two tickets. Kuro made a silent vow to send money back to his siblings once they arrive in New York.

“Beautiful,” Hyde whistled. Kuro followed his eyes and it became clear that he wasn’t referring to the ship or the scenery around them. A few feet away, two women were walking across the deck and laughing with each other. From their dresses, it was clear that they were from a high class family. “Do you think we’ll be able to sneak into first class to talk to them? The one with the dark hair looks like an angel.”

Hyde subtly nodded to her and he was clearly smitten. His brother was a dreamer but Kuro had to be more realistic. He didn’t want Hyde’s feelings to be hurt. He doubted the women would give them the time of day. What caught his attention was how one of them was carrying a large suitcase. Kuro thought a rich woman would make her butler carry it for her. Nevertheless, he pulled Hyde away.

“You don’t know a thing about her, Hyde. We can’t break the rules and get ourselves thrown overboard.” Kuro grabbed his arm with the intention of dragging him away. He accidentally walked into the path of the two women and he crashed into the one carrying a suitcase. He wrapped his arm around her when he saw her fall. She dropped her suitcase and clothes spilled out. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Sir.” She said and their eyes met. Kuro was certain that he had never seen eyes as beautiful as hers before. At first glance, they appeared to be simply brown. But there were also subtle shades in her large eyes like amber. He realized that he was staring and he quickly turned away. With another apology, he let her go and stepped back from her.

She knelt on the ground and gathered her things. Luckily, it wasn’t windy so her clothes didn’t blow away. Kuro felt guilty that he made her drop her suitcase so he helped her. He picked up a shawl and tossed it into the suitcase while she folded the clothes carefully. He noticed that her cheeks suddenly became red. “Sir, I appreciate your help but… that’s my corset.”

He realized that he was holding her underwear and hurriedly handed it back to her. After they placed everything back in her suitcase, she locked it and stood. They both felt a little awkward as they faced each other. Hyde was the one to break the silence but he directed his question to the woman with black hair. “May we escort you two to your cabin as an apology, my lady?”

“We can’t go to first class, Hyde.” Kuro reminded him. He bowed his head to the two and said, “Please excuse my brother. He gets ahead of himself but he means well. We should go now. Have a nice day.”

“Wait, Nii-san! We should be gentlemen and help these ladies with their bags.” Hyde insisted after Kuro started to pull him away. He called after them, “ _O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night being o’er my head as a winged messenger of heaven._ ”

Mahiru watched the two men walk away until they were gone. She turned back to her cousin, Licht, and they made their way to their cabin. “Those two are quite the characters, aren’t they? I wonder if we’ll see them again. We have a week on the _Titanic_ so there’s a chance. But, the next time you want to talk to him, please don’t push me and make a scene like that.”

“I couldn’t think of how else to approach him.” Licht was disappointed that they were barely able to talk. She saw Hyde standing across the deck and decided to introduce herself. “He has a strange speech pattern. I couldn’t understand what he was trying to say as he left. Father says anyone who don’t directly convey their feelings are demons to be avoided. But he called me an angel so that’s nice.”

“I think he was quoting Shakespeare. You never payed attention to our tutor.” She giggled as she thought of those simpler times. She missed those days. Mahiru looked forward to starting a new chapter of her life in America. “Uncle Toru has built a studio in New York. He said he will set aside a few rooms for me to use. I can start an art gallery and highlight upcoming artists.”

“I can help you find artists.” Licht was quick to offer. They had been close ever since they were children and she considered them to be sisters. “Maybe someone in the music industry will know a starving artist in need of work. I’ll spread the word of your gallery too.”

“Thank you but you have your own career to focus on. You’re so talented that everyone will want you to play your piano for them. I already have my uncle to help me.” Mahiru reassured her. They reached their cabin and she shifted her suitcase into one hand. She took out her key from her pocket and unlocked the door. “After we unpack, I want to explore the _Titanic_. The flyer said the ship has a library.”

When she walked into their elaborate cabin, Mahiru was surprised to find their grandmother sitting in the room. She didn’t expect to see the elderly woman but she hid her shock. Mahiru placed a fake smile on her face as she had been trained to do from a young age. She gave her grandmother a polite nod. “Good morning, Grandmother. This is an unexpected pleasure. I thought you were staying in England.”

“I decided that my granddaughter needs proper direction so I will be joining you to New York.” She said. “Mahiru, I don’t want you to ruin our good name with frivolous hobbies. We don’t want you to be like your aunt. She put all her time into her piano and allowed her daughter become so ill mannered. I will ensure you act like the proper lady I expect of you, Mahiru.”

“Excuse me? I will not listen to you insult my mother or speak to Mahiru such.” Licht yelled and stepped forward. She stopped when Mahiru placed her hand on her arm.

“Licht, can you find a maid and order us some tea? Please.” She asked. Licht bit her tongue against the curses she wanted to throw at their grandmother. As much as she disliked the woman, she knew that arguing would only upset Mahiru. She turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. Mahiru winced when she slammed the door but their grandmother barely reacted.

Mahiru took her suitcase and walked briskly past her to her bedroom. She told herself to ignore her grandmother and enjoy the voyage. As she passed, her grandmother said, “I don’t understand you, Mahiru. We have servants who will carry your things. What will people think if they see you? How many times have I told you that you need to think of our family image?”

“Grandmother, it’s a single bag. I brought a lot of artwork with me so I decided to carry my own suitcase. I wanted to be considerate.” Mahiru said but she knew that she wouldn’t accept the explanation. She sighed and set the suitcase on her bed. She hanged a dress in the closet but her grandmother immediately took it down.

“Is this what you plan to wear tonight? It’s so simple.” She turned up her nose at the dress.

“I like simple things.” She was accustomed to her disdained and Mahiru brushed the comment aside. For most of her life, her grandmother had controlled her. Her mother died when she was a young and her father left before she was born. Her uncle adopted her but he worked overseas so he left her with her grandmother. Mahiru hoped she could find her freedom in America.

“You will meet your fiancé tonight so you cannot wear this dress.” Mahiru felt her heart drop to her feet. The news was a shock to her and she couldn’t stop herself from screaming.

“My fiancé? Grandmother, I told you that I have no wish to marry yet. You have no right to accept an engagement on my behalf either! Uncle Toru is my guardian and I am certain that he wouldn’t force me to marry a man I barely know. He supports my dream to open an art gallery in New York.” Mahiru hands tightened into fists but she could see her dreams being torn from her fingers. “I will not meet this man.”

“You will meet him at dinner and marry him in New York.” She said firmly. Mahiru now wished she hadn’t sent Licht away. Her grandmother’s cold glare cut through her resolve. “Your father left with this family in dept but your marriage can save us. The only other solution is to sell our valuable. Do you want us to lose our house, our heirlooms or Licht’s piano?”

Her last statement made Mahiru’s hands shake. In a small voice, she said: “I will meet this man.”

“Wonderful!” She chirped. Her grandmother tossed the dress back into Mahiru’s suitcase. “Before dinner, my maids will bring a dress for you to wear. You must be presentable for your fiancé.”

“I never said I accepted this proposal.” Mahiru’s back straightened as she faced her grandmother. “I will meet him but that is all. You cannot make me marry him.”

* * *

Mahiru felt as if her dress was suffocating her and she could barely take a breath. She was escorted to the dining table by her grandmother. The elderly woman gripped her arm as if she expected Mahiru to run away. Honestly, a part of her wanted to flee the situation but she was trapped. She was glad that Licht would be there to support her at least. She scanned the table for her cousin and found her sitting next to a familiar face. “Tsurugi!”

She wanted to hug her brother and she rushed forward but her grandmother held her back. Mahiru was dragged away from them and she sat across a stranger. She felt isolated, surrounded by people she didn’t know. Her grandmother gestured to the man across from them and introduced him, “Mahiru, this is Kazuma. He is the heir to a mining company.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Kazuma.” Mahiru said with a rehearsed smile. She looked down the table to her brother. “Tsurugi, your letters said you weren’t planning to return to England for another week. I wish you told us sooner so the three of us could have breakfast together. I have so many questions for you. Did your exhibition with Jun and Yumikage go well?”

“You can talk with your brother later, Mahiru. You shouldn’t ignore our guest. I am certain that you and Kazuma have a lot in common.” Her grandmother interrupted her. She wanted to speak with Tsurugi but she couldn’t cause a scene. Mahiru also thought of what her grandmother had said earlier. She loved her family and she didn’t want to see them struggle.

“Do you enjoy art, Kazuma?” Mahiru asked. She reasoned that she could give the man a chance. “I visited a museum and saw a collection of Greek statues. They were beautiful and detailed. I thought it was a shame some of those artists only became famous after their death. That’s why I want to start an art gallery that will highlight new artists.”

“That’s sentimental but short sighted. Such a risky venture will be too much for a woman to handle, Mahiru. It’s better if you focus on maintaining the home like a proper wife.” Kazuma laughed. When Mahiru tried to speak again, he talked over her. “After we get married, we will move to the west where I can watch over the mines. You’re free to have hobbies but don’t inconvenience me.”

“I don’t want to move away from my family in New York. I can’t agree to an engage—”

“Mahiru, you will remember your place.” Beneath the table, her grandmother had a vice grasp on her arm. Licht noticed Mahiru wince and the sight made her anger flare. She slammed her hand on the table as she stood. “Sit back down, Licht. This doesn’t concern you.”

Mahiru wanted to speak again but the table suddenly became a torrent of arguments. She could barely hear her own thoughts. Everyone was trying to pull her in different directions until she became dizzy. They were discussing her future yet none of them asked for her opinion. She didn’t know what she would say if they did ask her. Would they even listen to her?

Her hands shook but she managed to grab a glass of water to clear her throat. Mahiru saw her reflection in the glass. She barely recognized the blurry image of herself in the restrictive dress. She thought she would be free in New York but it was clear that she could never escape her name. The world became silent as if she was suddenly plunged in cold water.

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Mahiru hastily broke away from the table. She fled the scene before anyone could stop her. She didn’t care if she was causing a commotion because the only thing on her mind was escaping. The argument echoed in her mind even after she left the dining hall. She wanted to scream and tell the voices to stop but she couldn’t speak.

Mahiru could barely breath.

She ran aimlessly through the ship until she reached the deck. The fresh air helped but the people staring at her made her feel trapped again. She needed to find a place where she could be alone and simply breathe. Mahiru wandered to the stern of the ship. She was relieved that no one was there and it was finally silent. She walked to the rail and clutched the cold bar so tightly that her knuckles became white.

Finally, she screamed. The waves carried away her cry but that left Mahiru feeling hollow. Her knees buckled and she sank to the ground. She leaned her head against the cold rail and tried to take a deep breath. She cursed when her dress seemingly tightened around her chest. Mahiru desperately needed to breathe again. She grabbed the back of her dress and tugged the ribbon free. Her dress loosened and she inhaled deeply. She curled into a ball and hugged her knees to her chest.

“You should put on a jacket. It’s freezing.” The voice behind Mahiru made her stiffen. She looked over her shoulder and found the man she ran into that morning. Mahiru rushed to adjust her dress and make herself decent again. She couldn’t be more embarrassed that someone saw her scream. She avoided facing him by staring at the dark water.

Kuro was careful not to look at her as he took off his jacket and tossed it towards her. “That should keep you warm but I doubt it’ll do much. It’s pretty old. Is there someone who can walk you back to first class and make sure no one attacks you. With your dress ripped… What about that woman you were walking with earlier?”

“Thank you, Sir, but I want to be alone right now.” She didn’t want anyone else to see her in the dishevelled dress so she took the jacket he offered her. From how warm it was, she knew that he must’ve been wearing it. He was likely cold as well but he gave her his jacket. “I will return this as soon as I’m back in my room. May I know your name and room number?”

“I’m staying in third class, room 1231. My name is Kuro Sleepy Ash Servamp.”

“You’ll have to write that down for me.” A light giggle escaped Mahiru, despite herself. She covered her mouth and apologized. “I’m sorry, that was rude of me. My name is Mahiru Shirota.”

“It’s fine. It looked like you needed a good laugh.” Kuro shrugged. He started to walk away to honour her request. The lonely expression she had made him pause though. He glanced around the deck and noticed a few men nearby. He couldn’t leave her alone. Kuro sat down next to her and looked over the ocean. Moonlight sparkled over the water and it made a beautiful pattern. For a while, they stared at the simple view without trading a word.

Mahiru turned to Kuro and said, “When I was a child, my mother told me that the light reflected in the water was moondust. I believed her and I thought it would make a wonderful gift for her birthday. There was a lake next to our home so I grabbed a jar and tried to swim to the moon. It was so cold that I almost lost my toes. My grandmother gave me a very long lecture the next day.”

“Did you get your moondust?” He asked her. She didn’t expect the question and assumed he would call her a fool or naïve.

“Yes, I did. My mother kept the jar next to her bed. That night, she made me hot chocolate and wrapped me in a thousand blankets. She made certain that I was warm.” Mahiru smiled softly as she thought of her caring mother. “I was just a child so I didn’t understand the consequences. I can only imagine how scared she was when she realized I was in that ice cold water. I could’ve died.”

“Kids do stupid things sometimes. I have seven younger siblings so I know that very well.” Kuro turned away from Mahiru when he heard people calling her name. He stood and held out his hand to her. “I think that’s your family. You should go to them.”

“I should,” she agreed but disappointment made her voice small. Speaking with him made her forget about her title. Mahiru placed her hand in Kuro’s and he helped her to her feet. She faced him and said, “It’s cold so please take your jacket back. I can borrow a shawl from my cousin so you don’t need to worry about me. Thank you once again for lending it to me, Kuro.”

He couldn’t reply before he heard someone yell her name again. Several people ran to them and Kuro stepped away from Mahiru. From the distrustful glare a few of them gave him, he could guess what they thought of him. He wasn’t expecting one of the men to punch him though. Kuro caught his fist and twisted his arm behind his back.

“Troublesome,” Kuro groaned and then he pushed the man away. He raised his hands to show that he didn’t intend to fight anyone. In a dry voice, he said: “I travel often but I never been to a country where punching someone was a polite greeting.”

“How dare you put your filthy hands on my fiancé?” Kazuma yelled.

“Wait, Kazuma,” Mahiru stepped in front of Kuro because she was wary that the man would attack him again. She didn’t understand why he would punch Kuro when he didn’t do anything to provoke him. The flash of anger in Kazuma’s eyes made her hug the jacket around herself. Mahiru looked down at her dress and the torn ribbons. She realized that they must’ve assumed that Kuro attacked her. She rushed to correct the misunderstanding before anyone else could be hurt. “Kuro didn’t do anything to me!”

“Step aside, Mahiru.” He tried to grab her arm.

“I suggest you not touch her.” Mahiru was glad that her brother stepped between them to deescalate the situation. Tsurugi placed his hand on her shoulder and lightly nudged her away from the two. He doubted Kuro attacked her since Mahiru was quick to defend him. He thought it was best to be cautious though. “What happened to your dress, Mahiru?”

“I…” She started to answer but she didn’t know if they would believe she tore it herself. Even if they did, her grandmother would call her crazy and emotional. Kuro was silent and she knew he was being considerate. Mahiru decided to lie. “I came out here for fresh air and someone attacked me. It was dark so I didn’t see who it was. But Kuro saved me! I couldn’t go back with my dress ripped. He was kind enough to stay with me until you came.”

“Well then, this man is a hero!” Tsurugi patted Kuro’s back. “Thank you for helping my sister. If there’s anything you need on this ship, we will help you. Licht, you should take Mahiru back to her room. I’ll talk with her new friend for a little while longer.”

“I think a twenty would be sufficient.” Kazuma scoffed. “That should be more than enough for a hoodlum like him.”

“Kazuma, stop!” Mahiru yelled over him. She couldn’t stand to hear him insult Kuro when he had been nothing but kind to her. She ignored Kazuma and walked to Kuro. “Let me thank you, Kuro. Would you like to join us for dinner tomorrow? Your brother is free to come too.”

“My brother would love an opportunity to talk to your friend again.” He whispered and she nodded in return. Kuro saw her smile and he added, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

“Someone sent you something, Nii-san!” Hyde told his brother after he answered the door. Kuro assumed that it was Mahiru returning his jacket like she mentioned earlier. He found that she sent him something else as well. A note and a pair of gloves were pinned to his jacket. He unfolded the letter and read it.

_Thank you for listening to me tonight. I appreciate it. I noticed that you don’t have gloves. It’s cold in the ocean so please accept these. I don’t know what size you wear so hopefully these will fit. Tell me if they don’t fit and I’ll buy you another pair. From, Mahiru._

Kuro placed the letter on his lap and slipped on the gloves. They were warm and they fit surprisingly well. His brother sat next to him and took a peek at the note. Hyde grinned and nudged Kuro with his elbow. “It looks like you have a secret admirer. You made a good impression on her.”

“I don’t know if she’ll be with someone like me.” Kuro knew that his brother was merely teasing him and pushed him away. Yet, he couldn’t shake her clear eyes from his mind. He took off the gloves and tucked them beneath his pillow. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. “She was pretty interesting though.”

“Dinner is going to be interesting.” Hyde climbed onto the top bunk. “Who knows what might on the _Titanic_?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kuro felt the sun beaming on his face as he sat on a bench. The deck for third class was crowded but he found a lonely bench. He stared at the ocean that stretched for miles. His sketchbook sat on his lap but he was struggling to find something to draw. Brown eyes played on his mind and he thought of Mahiru. She had an expressive face. He pictured the smile she had as she talked with Licht and the longing she had last night. Kuro wondered what caused the loneliness he saw.

He turned his focus back to his sketchbook and reminded himself that it was best not to pry in her life. It was unlikely they would meet again after the dinner party. They lived in two different worlds, after all. He picked up his pencil and started to sketch a white cat. Kuro didn’t have much but he wanted to provide for his family with the skills he did have.

The light changed and Kuro looked up from his sketchbook. Mahiru stood before him with a sunny smile. He was surprised to see her in third class. She nodded towards the empty spot next to him and said, “May I sit and talk? I want to thank you again for last night. But, if you’re working, I don’t want to be a bother. I can come back later.”

“I don’t really have command over where people sit.” He shrugged. Kuro shifted on the bench to make more room for her and the silent invitation made her face beam. She didn’t hesitate to sit next to him. He patted his pocket where he kept the gloves she sent him last night. “Thanks for the gloves. You didn’t need to buy them for me.”

“It was my pleasure. I should apologize for my family’s behaviour. It was rude and unnecessary when you’ve done nothing wrong. I caused you a lot of trouble and you had to lie on my behalf too.” She bowed her head slightly. “Thank you for listening to me last night. Do the gloves fit you, Kuro?”

“They’re a perfect fit.” He slipped on the gloves to show her. She smiled when she saw him wear the gift she bought him. He had to note, “Your family allowed you to go into third class alone? If my sister was attacked, I would have someone escort her for her protection. Then again, Wrath is strong and she doesn’t need us to do that.”

“I sneaked away from my grandmother to talk to you.” Mahiru admitted. “My cousin is distracting her right now. I don’t know how I’ll repay her for that since my grandmother can be rather… difficult. Licht specifically told me she would only tolerate our grandmother for an hour. I’ll have to return before then. I can only imagine the fight they’ll have if I’m not there to stop them.”

“Between your controlling grandma and possessive fiancé, I’m surprise you can leave your room.” Kuro remembered the man he briefly met last night.

“That man was not my fiancé.” Mahiru was quick to correct him. He noticed how her body stiffened and her brows knit. It was clear that the man made her uncomfortable. “My grandmother is trying to pressure me into a marriage with him. I only met him yesterday and the last thing I would call him is charming. I don’t want to be his wife and be trapped in a life he chooses for me.”

“What is your dream?” It was a common question to Kuro but a rare one for Mahiru. Only four people in her life had ever asked her that: her mother, her uncle, Tsurugi and Licht. Everyone else had already decided her life for her. Mahiru worried that Kuro would laugh at her if she told him the truth. Then again, he didn’t judge her when she told him about catching moondust.

“I love art but I can’t draw or paint very well. When I visited a museum, I thought of something else I can do with my passion for art. I want to open a gallery and highlight artists. People can buy the artwork so the artist can make a living as well. Are you an artist, Kuro?” Mahiru saw him drawing earlier so she already knew the answer. “May I see what you’re sketching?”

“It’s nothing much.” Kuro insisted. She didn’t ask him again but he could see how curious she was. Her eyes begged him to show her the sketchbook even though she didn’t say a word. Did she know that she wore her emotions so openly? Her brown eyes tugged on his heart and he found himself placing his sketchbook on her lap. “People didn’t think much of them in Paris so you might not either.”

“Maybe you haven’t found your audience yet. If you’re a cartoonist, you should approach newspapers or children books for commissions.” She said as encouragement. Mahiru opened the sketchbook and she gasped softly. His art was breathtaking. The cat was half finished but she admired the small detail in the fur and the subtle shading. She was almost afraid to touch it and smudge the charcoal.

“This is beautiful, Kuro! You’re a talented artist,” Mahiru turned the page to look at his other sketches. “The lines are crisp. If you ever decide to hang this, make sure you place a light right above it so it’ll highlight your linework. For this next one, you don’t have a lot of white space. It’ll help this piece have contrast since you’re working with charcoal.”

“You’re very knowledgeable.” The compliment made Mahiru blush. He didn’t seem to notice though. She flipped through the sketchbook and suggested a few frame colours. She didn’t realize that she was leaning closer to him as they talked. Mahiru felt his breath brush over her cheek as he asked, “Is that why you’re going to America? To start your art studio?”

“I don’t know anymore.” Mahiru sighed. She wasn’t free to make her own choices. Her grandmother had strict expectations of her and she made Mahiru feel selfish whenever she argued. “I wrote to my uncle about my business plan for an art studio but all that work is going to waste now. My arranged marriage will force me to move west. Kazuma made it clear he disapproves of my goal.”

“It’s 1912. I thought arranged marriages became out of fashioned a hundred years ago.” Mahiru shrugged in response but she had a sad smile. Her expression tugged on his heart but he didn’t know what he could say to her. “Your uncle seem has an open mind since you’re able to talk to him about your studio. Maybe he can help you break the engagement.”

“Uncle Toru is one of the few people I can be myself around. He travels for work so I don’t see him often. He collects artwork. I think he’ll like yours.” She turned the page and the image made her face become red. It was a naked woman. Kuro quickly turned to another sketch that was more appropriate. Mahiru couldn’t face him when she asked, “Do you draw… portraits often?”

“I draw people with more clothes. In Paris, women would ask me to draw these for their lovers. A few didn’t pay me so I kept the sketches.” He assured her. Kuro didn’t know why he was so conscious of what she thought of him. He showed her a sketch of a chef. “This man loved to cook. His apron would have a million different stains on it by the end of the day. And this woman…”

“You have a gift, Kuro. You see these small details about people and capture it in your art.” She said after he told her about a few more portraits he had. She felt like she knew the people he drew from his art. Before she could stop herself, she whispered her thoughts. “How would you draw me, I wonder.”

“A mermaid who explores the ocean and collects moondust in her jar.” His answer made her look back to him. Their eyes met and Mahiru felt her stomach flutter. It felt like he saw the person she had to hide because of her family’s name. She wished she was free like the mermaid he described. Mahiru returned to the white cat he was drawing earlier.

“When you finish this, please show it to me. I’m certain it will turn out wonderful. Did you teach yourself how to draw or did you have someone to help you?” They talked about their lives before the _Titanic_ and Mahiru was captivated by Kuro’s stories. His dry humour made her laugh and she found she could relax while she talked with him.

Their conversation ended all too soon for Mahiru. She heard her brother’s voice above her and she looked up. Her brother, Tsurugi, was leaning over the rail. “Mahiru, grandmother and Licht got into a debate about women performing on stage. I think you should stop them before one of them throws the other overboard. Our family has good swimmers but I doubt we’ll last long in that cold water.”

“I should’ve known an hour was too much to ask of Licht. She’s as stubborn as she is talented.” Mahiru actually admired how outspoken her cousin was. She stood and handed Kuro’s sketchbook back to him. “It was great to talk to you again, Kuro. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Even as she left, Mahiru couldn’t take her eyes off Kuro. He was handsome with the light beaming over him. The breeze played with his shaggy hair and he struggled to keep it in place. She waved to him and he did the same. She forced herself to turn away and walked to first class. Mahiru wished she could’ve had five more minutes with Kuro or listen to another of his tales.

Kuro returned to his sketchbook to make another drawing. A few coins fell onto the page and he picked them up. He was confused and he looked up to see who dropped them. He saw that Tsurugi hadn’t left yet. “Sorry, I dropped that. Can you come up here and give it back to me? Find your brother before you come up and bring him with you.”

“Troublesome.” Kuro muttered. He hoped that Tsurugi wasn’t an overprotective brother who intended to fight him for talking with Mahiru. He decided that it was best to return his money and quickly escape whatever the man had planned.

* * *

“Well, he’s not murdering us like you thought he was going to. I don’t know if this is much better.” Hyde whispered to his brother. He adjusted the tie around his neck and he tried to make it more comfortable. Tsurugi took the two back to his room and gave them each a suit to wear to the party. “This guy is weird. Who gives two strangers their clothes?”

“That’s not a kind thing to say when I’m trying to help you two. You’re going into a dinner party with sharks. They’ll tear you apart if you attend the dinner in your regular clothes.” Tsurugi came out of the walk-in closet with a suit for Kuro. He handed it to him and said, “You slouch. Remember to sit straight when you’re at the table.”

“You haven’t told us why you’re giving us your clothes and all this advice.” Kuro pointed out. Tsurugi seemed like a decent person but he had to protect Hyde. He was wary that the man would use the suits to blackmail him and his brother later. “From experience, people rarely give out of the kindness of their hearts. What do you want in return for these suits?”

“I’m giving these to you because I want to thank you. It has been a long time since I’ve seen Mahiru laugh freely. Her mother died when she was a teenager and she went to live with our grandmother in the city. Licht and I were rarely allowed to visit her because grandma didn’t want our bad behaviour to influence her.” Tsurugi sat down and glanced at the family portrait leaning against the wall. “She told me what really happened last night. You made her smile again.”

“Wait, did Licht mention me?” Hyde interrupted him with an eager smile. “Did she tell you what she thought of me when we bumped into each other?”

“Nope.” Tsurugi lied and chuckled at his reaction. “If you give me twenty dollars, I’ll tell you how to impress an angel.”

* * *

Kuro stood at the bottom of the stairs and he tried to recall everything Tsurugi told him about proper manners. The endless chatter around him made it difficult to think and he groaned to himself. He didn’t like crowds because it made him uncomfortable. His brother was already mingling with the other guests. Hyde was a talented actor so he was able to blend in easily.

Kuro didn’t know why he felt so nervous. At first, he only intended to dine with the family so his brother would have a chance to speak with the woman he liked. He shouldn’t care about his appearance or what others thought of him. But he couldn’t deny that there were small butterflies in his stomach. A motion at the top of the stairs caught his attention and he looked towards it.

His eyes fell onto Mahiru and the world became silent around him. She captured his attention and he couldn’t look away as she floated down the stairs. The green dress she wore was simple but it complimented her well. There was a rosy glow in her cheeks when she stopped in front of him. “Good evening, Kuro. You look handsome in that suit.”

“You do too. Wait, you’re not wearing a suit. I meant to say you look beautiful in your dress.” Kuro was flustered and he stumbled over his words. She smiled softly at him and the sight helped calm him. He stood a little straighter and thought of the advice Tsurugi gave him. Gently, he took her hand and kissed her fingertips. “Your brother said I should kiss your hand.”

“Everything is going to be fine, Kuro. You only need to relax and be yourself. The others will have questions for you but I’ll help you navigate around the sharks. I have a lot of experience.” Mahiru could see that he was nervous and she wanted to reassure him. She lightly placed her hand in the crook of his arm. He felt warmth spread from her hand. “May you please escort me to dinner?”

“Your wish is my command, my lady.” They walked to the dinner table. Mahiru would occasionally point out prominent passengers to him and told him what to say to them. He didn’t know how she was able to remember so many names or navigate through the crowd. Kuro felt more comfortable with Mahiru beside him. She had a warm personality that drew him to her.

They reached the dining hall and Mahiru slipped her hand from Kuro’s arm. She was ushered to a chair between Licht and her grandmother. Mahiru was pleasantly surprised when Kuro took the time to pull out the chair for her. She beamed up at him and thanked him. Like a gentleman, Kuro bowed to her before he went to sit with his brother.

Her attention was only pulled away from Kuro when Licht poked her lightly. She leaned towards Mahiru and whispered, “Hyde looks like he’s from _The Phantom of the Opera_ but without the mask. He’s a strange demon. He quotes Shakespeare and dresses like a gothic novel.”

“They are handsome in a suit.” Mahiru agreed and she felt a little giddy when she glanced to Kuro. A sharp pinch from her grandmother jerked her back to the small world of the dining table. She adjusted her position and laid a napkin on her lap.

In the corner of his eyes, she noticed Kuro staring at the spoons as if they were strange tools. She clicked her spoon against her plate to draw his attention to her. Mahiru pointed to the soup spoon and he gave her a thankful smile. They were able to communicate even though they didn’t exchange a word. Idle chatter circled the table but Kuro only half listened to the conversation.

Mahiru spoke to architect at the head of the table. “The _Titanic_ is a brilliant ship, Mr. Andrews. It is truly worthy of the title ‘The Ship of Dreams’. I never imagined a ship could carry so many people. I do have a question though. While I was taking a tour of the ship, I noticed the lifeboats lining the upper deck. There were only twenty. That can’t be enough when there’s over two thousand passengers. Are there more—”

“There’s no use for lifeboats on an unsinkable ship.” Kazuma cut her off. The resignation on Mahiru’s face told Kuro that she was accustomed to his behaviour. “They already take up too much deck space.”

“Mahiru brings up a good point.” Kuro spoke for the first time at the dinner. He intended to let Hyde answer most of the questions about them. Yet, he had to defend Mahiru when Kazuma tried to brush her worry aside. “Mr. Andrews, can you tell us more about the ship you designed?”

“You needn’t worry about anything, Mahiru. The _Titanic_ has state of the art safety features. The only thing you need to focus on is finding a husband.” The conversation turned to the first class accommodations. Kuro returned to his food and cut his steak. He didn’t think he would join the conversation again. Hyde told the table about his plan to become a famous actor.

“Do you have the same dream of fame, Kuro?” Mahiru drew him back into the conversation with her enchanting voice. She turned to Tsurugi and told him, “Kuro is a wonderful artist. I had the pleasure of seeing a few of the work this afternoon. I’m sure you will make a big splash in America.”

“I like art but fame isn’t what I’m after. My dream is simple. I want to sell my art and give my family a long, happy life. Once Hyde and I make enough money, we will bring our siblings to America.” Kuro told her. She thought his dream reflected how kind he was. “You can never know what the next day will bring. There’s a lot of things we don’t have control over. The only thing I can do is pursue that dream for my family.”

“You’re a good man, Kuro.” Mahiru raised her glass towards him to make a toast. “To pursuing our dreams.”

* * *

“That was a wonderful dinner, Angel Cakes. Thank you for inviting us. I have to go but I hope I get to see you later.” Hyde lifted Licht’s hand to his lips. He had a secretive smile as he stepped back from her. The dinner was over and they had to leave the first class dining hall. Everyone started to go their separate ways and return to their cabins for the night.

Mahiru started to stand as well but she noticed Licht unfold a note. She guessed that Hyde had slipped it to her when he kissed her hand. She wondered what it could say to make Licht grin so wide. Licht jumped to her feet and grabbed Mahiru’s arm. She took Tsurugi’s arm as well and pulled him towards the door. The three huddled close together as they walked so Licht could show them a note.

“We’re invited to a party where we can actually dance. Let’s go.” On the secret note was a small map with directions to the lower deck. Licht followed the directions and lead them out of first class. They made their way down the hall and climbed down the stairs to third class. Mahiru could already hear music drifting through the hall.

Ahead of them, Hyde was standing at the entrance to the third class’s lobby. There was a twinkle in his eyes when he opened the door for them. “I’m glad you found your way here safely, Angel Cakes.”

“I was promised a real party. You have best deliver, Demon.” Licht’s voice was a subtle challenge that Hyde was all too eager to accept.

Mahiru peered into the room and saw that the passengers were dancing, drinking and laughing. She pushed aside any lingering uncertainty and entered the lobby with her family. The atmosphere was merry and everyone seemed to be having fun. Despite how crowded it was, Mahiru spotted Kuro sitting at a table and she approached him.

Kuro must’ve been surprised to see her because he almost dropped his drink when she tapped his shoulder. She quickly caught the drink before it could hit the ground. Unfortunately, the water he was drinking spilled onto her lap. Mahiru apologized and took out a napkin to dab against the stain. “I’m sorry for surprising you, Kuro. Did Hyde not tell you he planned to invite us?”

“No. My brother’s unpredictable so he likely thought to invite you three last minute.” The music was loud so they had to yell so the other could hear them. Kuro gently took her hand and told her, “You don’t need to do that, Mahiru. I can dry myself.”

“Oh!” She blushed when she realized that she had been rubbing the napkin against his leg. She handed the cloth to him and she was glad he didn’t comment on it further.

There wasn’t a free chair so Kuro stood and offered her the seat he was using. She sat down and looked around the room. Her eyes fell onto Kuro and she saw that he had taken off his suit jacket and tie. While he was handsome in the suit, she thought he looked best when he was relaxed. She tugged on his sleeve and then patted the chair. “There’s enough room for both of us. Sit, Kuro.”

“Hey, Kuro,” Tsurugi called his name at the same time Mahiru did. “I’m going to play poker with those gentlemen. Take care of my sister while I’m gone.”

“Don’t get too greedy, Tsurugi.” Mahiru called after him and laughed. She turned back to Kuro and gestured for him to sit next to her. He shook his head and leaned against the table. She turned back to the party and watched the passengers dance. She swayed in time with the music and clapped happily. “Everyone is lively here. I didn’t think you would join such a party, Kuro. You seem like an introvert.”

“I prefer a quiet night over this party. Hyde said he wanted to go to this party and I came to keep him out of trouble. If he gets drunk, it’s my job to help him back to our cabin. He’s so troublesome. But he’s my little brother.” He would jokingly complain but he loved his brother and wanted to see him happy. Kuro watched his brother dance with Licht. “They seem to be having fun.”

“Would you like to dance too?” Mahiru asked him and stood. Once again, her vibrant eyes compelled him to agree. She led him to the center of the room and faced him. She held both of his hands in hers and swung them between their bodies. Though she was the one who asked him to dance, she had to admit, “I’m not familiar with this style of dance.”

“I think this is closer to drunkenly spinning rather than an actual style.” His observation made Mahiru relax into laughter. She didn’t need to worry about the proper steps of a dance.

Kuro lifted her hand above her head and turned her in a circle. They came together again and he wrapped one arm around her waist. She was surprised by how strong his arms were because Kuro was an artist. Yet, they were also light and gentle as he led her through the dance. Together, they circled the room with little care for the rhythm or steps.

Mahiru couldn’t remember the last time she had so much fun dancing. They accidentally bump into another dancer and Kuro held her closer. Mahiru smiled up at him and they continued to dance freely. Time flew by as the song sped up. They spun in a circle until they were both dizzy but neither of them minded. She placed her hand on his shoulder to keep her balance.

“That was fun.” She said when the song drifted to a close. She laughed and her face brightened as she smiled up at him. Mahiru was still a little lightheaded so she leaned against Kuro. He helped her to where her brother was playing cards. Tsurugi handed her a drink and Mahiru took a sip.

On the other hand, Licht chugged the beer and slammed it on the table. She smirked at Hyde who couldn’t hide his shock. “You big, burly men think a first class lady can’t drink. Let’s show them what we can do, Mahiru! Twenty fouettes! Someone give me a piano.”

“I think you’re drunk, Licht! I’m not dressed for ballet either.” Mahiru told her but she merely waved away her worry. She was never able to handle her drink well. Licht hooked her arm around Mahiru’s and took her to a large table in the center of the room. She urged Mahiru onto it. Then she stumbled to the band and forced the man playing the piano out of his seat.

Even as Licht started to play the ballet song, Mahiru was hesitant to dance by herself. She noticed Kuro move to stand next to the table. He held out his hand to her and told her, “You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to. I’ll help you down.”

“I love to dance. Will you stay there and catch me if I fall though?” He nodded at her request and she stood in the middle of the table. Mahiru’s long dress was loose enough for her to make the turn without her worrying that it would fly upwards. She made a few fouette turns in a row and she spun faster as Licht’s song sped up.

Kuro didn’t know much about ballet but he could see the control Mahiru had as she turned. She made it appear effortless though. Mahiru held him captivated. He noticed the moment she started to stumble. She tried to stop gracefully but the combination of beer and her dizziness made it difficult. Mahiru’s foot slipped on the table but Kuro was there to catch her.

She fell against his chest and felt his strong arms wrap around her. He looked down worriedly at her but she cupped his face. “That was fun. I haven’t danced like that since I was a little girl.”

“Do you want to dance again?” He asked and she eagerly nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

“ _This I need to say; You have stolen my heart; Please don’t go away._ ” Mahiru sang softly as she skipped across the deck. She felt a little tipsy and Kuro thought the night air would help her become sober again. He watched her twirl and sway to the song of the ocean. The moonlight highlighted her fair skin and he remembered how soft her hand felt in his as they danced.

“ _La-da-dum_. I don’t remember the rest of the words.” She laughed at herself. She leaned back against the rail and she almost slipped backwards. Kuro kept her from falling into the water by wrapping his arms around her waist. Mahiru giggled and rested her head against his chest. “I had so much fun tonight. Will there be another party tomorrow? I would love to dance again.”

“I don’t think so.” Disappointment crossed her face and he tried to think of something he could say to make her smile again. He didn’t have much to give her and that thought squeezed his chest. When did her smile become so important to Kuro?

Mahiru leaned her head back and stared up at the stars. She trusted Kuro not to let her go. The stars looked so far away yet she held the moon in her hands. Kuro’s light hair was the colour of moondust to her and she brushed his bangs from his face. “So, beautiful.”

“The sky is clear tonight. It makes you feel small when you’re staring at a million stars.” Kuro thought she was referring to the sky. He looked up to admire the stars with her. They caught a glimpse of a shooting star passing over the boat. “Did you know the Greeks believed shooting stars occurred when the gods looked down at us. It’s the best time to make a wish because you know the gods are watching.”

“Unfortunately, everything I would wish for, I can’t have.” Her own words brought Mahiru back to reality. She slipped out of his arms and looked towards the first class entrance. Mahiru sighed and then said, “I should return before my family starts to worry. Thank you for the wonderful night, Kuro.”

“Mahiru,” He said her name but he couldn’t find anything else he could say to make her stay. Kuro gently took her hand. Instead of voicing the words in his heart, he said: “The song you were singing earlier. The next lyric is: _I won’t give up on us._ ”

“ _In my heart, you will stay._ ” She finished the song. With those words lingering between them, she slipped her fingers from his.

* * *

“You wanted to speak with me, Grandmother?” Mahiru entered the private sitting room. Aside from a few maids, the only ones in the room was her grandmother and Kazuma. Her body tensed when she saw the two because she knew that they wanted to discuss the engagement. She would have to face them eventually so she decided to enter the room.

She sat down at the table and placed a napkin on her lap. Mahiru went through the motions like she had been trained to do since she was a child. She wanted to address the issue immediately but she bit her tongue. She was taught that she had to wait for others to address her before she was allowed to speak. Her grandmother placed her teacup down and the china clicked loudly.

“Mahiru, we have set a date for your wedding with Kazuma. Grandma wants you to be happy so I have made a list of acceptable bridesmaid’s gowns and flowers you may choose from. I will leave you and your new fiancé to discuss your wedding.” She stood and left the room before Mahiru could tell her that she didn’t want to marry Kazuma.

“Dresses and flowers are for women so I will leave these matters to you. I have more pressing matters to focus on.” He slid the list towards Mahiru. Kazuma’s condescending tone made her brows furrow. She tried to think of how she could politely reject him. Then, he said: “It seems like you had an adventure below deck with that gutter rat. I will not tolerate that behaviour after we’re married.”

“Did you have someone follow me? How dare you? I am not a worker in one of your mines. I am not even your fiancé! No matter what my grandmother has promised you, I have no intention of participating. You are rude, violent and sexist. No amount of money can make me marry you.” Mahiru thrust the papers back to him. “Excuse me while I tell my grandmother the same.”

“I will not be made a fool of!” His sudden, violent outburst made her jump out of her seat. Mahiru backed away from him when he hit the table so hard that the tea set shook and clattered. “I was promised that you will be my wife and you will behave as such. Do not talk back to me.”

“Why are you so determined to marry me? We are not a good match nor do we love each other. Is the reason because you know the only way you can secure a wife is an arranged marriage?” She bit back. She saw his anger flare and she grabbed a teacup. Before he could strike her, Mahiru threw the tea at him. The hot water stopped him long enough for her to run out of the room.

Mahiru no longer cared about the way people stared at her as she dashed down the hall. She couldn’t stand the life her grandmother forced on her. Tears of frustration filled her eyes. She remembered the last time she felt trapped and she thought of Kuro. Mahiru managed to find the stairs despite her tears blurring her vision. She wiped her eyes and followed the numbers lining the doors.

She stopped in front of Room 1231.

The moment Kuro answered her knock, Mahiru ran into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. Kuro was confused but he tenderly stroked her brown hair. His heart ached when he saw the tears in her eyes. He could see that Mahiru was trying her best to keep the tears from falling. He wiped away a stray tear on his thumb and then he brushed his fingers over her cheek.

Kuro gently led her into his room where Mahiru could have more privacy. He was glad that his brother discretely left the room. The third class cabin didn’t have much but he did his best to make her comfortable. He placed a pillow on the chair before she sat down. He squeezed her hands lightly to comfort her. Like the first night they met, Kuro waited for her to speak first.

She took a shaky breath to collect herself. Mahiru instinctively ran to Kuro even though it wasn’t proper for her to be alone with a man. She looked down at their hands and weaved their fingers together. His touch helped calm her because she knew that he wouldn’t force her to be the highborn lady most expected of her. He was one of the few people she could be herself around.

“Am I selfish, Kuro?” Mahiru glanced up from their linked hands and looked into his red eyes. “I told you about the engagement my grandmother is pressuring me to accept. She said that his money will help pay off the debt my father left us. We might have to sell Licht’s piano if I don’t marry him. Licht is like a sister to me but I don’t know how to tell her this. She’ll feel guilty or be angry enough to murder Kazuma. I don’t want to burden my family.”

“I don’t think it’s selfish to have doubts. I can’t see many people being happy married to a man like him.” When he thought of how Kazuma treated Mahiru, his anger boiled. It was clear that Mahiru was a kind woman who put others before herself. “I have seven siblings and we had our share of hardships. We made it through those times because we shared the burden. You can share yours with me.”

Kuro let go of her hands and cupped her face. He stared into her brown eyes and he thought of how they shined as she talked about her art gallery. He knew that a person like Mahiru was rare. She was bright, honest and passionate and he didn’t want anyone to extinguish the fire in her eyes. He couldn’t walk away from her without knowing that she was free and happy.

“I don’t have much but maybe I can help you. What do you want to do?” He asked her softly. His hands holding hers were more than enough. Mahiru felt stronger with his support. She closed her eyes and carefully considered the options she had. Kuro didn’t rush her.

She opened her eyes and said, “My grandmother plans to take me to a church and marry Kazuma the moment _Titanic_ docks. Will you help me run away and see my uncle before she can? I just need an hour to make a business plan with Uncle Toru. Maybe my grandmother will give up on the marriage after I show her that I can pay off the debt on my own.”

“If Kazuma tries anything, I’ll protect you.” Kuro offered.

“Don’t waste your time on a man like him. I certainly won’t.” Mahiru traced her fingers over his palm. “I plan to ask Licht and Tsurugi to help me sneak away from them. I want to show my uncle your artwork and convince him to feature them in the gallery. This way, I can open my gallery sooner and you will earn money for your family in England. Both of our dreams will come true.”

* * *

The _Titanic_ was advertised to have the most luxurious accommodations. Yet, Mahiru found that simply walking and talking with Kuro was the most fun she had on the ship. They had already spoken with Licht and Tsurugi about the marriage and then they enjoyed dinner as a group. Afterwards, Mahiru suggested they enjoy the fresh air. Kuro preferred staying indoors but he joined Mahiru on her walk.

They faced the sunset and Mahiru enjoyed how the ocean reflected the sky. The water looked like gold. She stood at the bow of the _Titanic_ and imagined the new life she would start in New York. She stared at the horizon and watched dusk slowly fall over the sunset. Mahiru stepped onto the rail so she could see further. She looked over her shoulder to Kuro. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

 _You are_ , Kuro wasn’t sure if he should voice the thought. It might be too forward to say because he didn’t know how she felt for him. She had captured his heart without trying. He watched the wind thread through her hair. Mahiru reached up to brush the stray locks out of her eyes. She wasn’t holding the rail so she started to fall backwards. Kuro moved behind her to catch her.

She felt his strong chest against her back. Mahiru tilted her head back and their eyes met. Kuro blushed and looked away. His heart was beating so fast that he hoped she couldn’t feel it. He walked closer to the rail and placed his hands on the bar. Mahiru stood in the circle of his arms but she didn’t feel trapped with him. She spread out her arms and the breeze rush past them. “It feels like we’re flying, Kuro.”

“This is nice.” Kuro cupped his hands around her wrists to keep her safe. Unconsciously, their hands came together and their fingers interlocked. Mahiru brought their joined hands to her chest and lightly kissed his knuckles. She stepped off the rail and moved closer to him. She turned slightly so she could look up at him. They were so close that their noses touched.

Mahiru rose onto her toes and brushed her lips over his. She whispered his name as she placed her hand on his cheek and pulled him lower for another kiss. Kuro wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her warm against the cold breeze. His kiss made her melt. She parted her lips when she felt his tongue tease her. She closed her eyes as he kissed her softly.

Mahiru wanted to capture the moment and keep it forever.

* * *

“Will your brother challenge me to a duel if he finds out I’m in your room? That would be troublesome.” Kuro said as Mahiru led him into her cabin. She laughed lightly and shook her head. She asked him to sketch a portrait for her and her room would have the best lighting. He looked around the elegant room and spotted a painting leaning against a vanity. “The colour on the lake blends well.”

“My uncle bought a few paintings when he was traveling through Italy. He lives in New York permanently now but he keeps a few of his artwork in our country home. I thought I could surprise him by delivering these paintings to his new building. This lake is my favourite.” They had very different personalities but she enjoyed talking about art with him. Mahiru gestured towards a lounge chair. “Please, sit and relax, Kuro. Licht told me she will be out late.”

“Hyde told me the same thing.” Kuro sat down as she disappeared into her room. He wondered if she planned to change for the portrait. She was only gone for a few minutes before she returned.

“Kuro, can you help me put this on?” Mahiru held a beautiful pearl necklace in her hands. She stood in front of the mirror and saw Kuro move behind her. As he tied the necklace around her neck, she told him: “These were my mother’s pearls. They’re very precious to me and I only wear them on special occasions. Tonight, I want you to draw me like one of your French girls wearing this… Wearing only this.”

His hands stilled and his heart raced when he realized what she meant. Mahiru turned in his arms and looked at him from beneath her lashes. She gently traced her finger down his jaw. Her touch pulled him out of his daze and he nodded. With his answer, she walked to her bedroom again. “I’m going to change. While I’m gone, you may arrange the furniture however you need to for the portrait.”

He saw the blush dusting her cheeks before she closed the door. Kuro was certain that he was blushing as well. He couldn’t stop picturing Mahiru laying before him. He shook the image from his mind and he tried to focus on something. Kuro took a chaise longue and dragged it next to a tall lamp. He piled pillows onto the chair so it would be comfortable for her.

Kuro set a chair across from the couch and sat down. He took out his sketchbook and pencils. As he waited for Mahiru, he sharpened the charcoal. The door opened and Kuro turned towards her. Mahiru wore a translucent robe. He could see her silhouette through the thin, blue fabric. She smiled shyly and crossed the room. “Would you like me standing or on the couch?”

“You’ll be more comfortable on the couch.” Kuro suggested. She sat down and folded her legs beneath her. Mahiru lifted the collar of the robe to her lips to hide her blush. Then, she let go of the fabric and it pooled around her. He forgot how to breathe for a moment. Mahiru was far more beautiful than anyone he had ever drawn. The lamps were dim but they gave her skin a warm glow.

She laid on her side and placed her hand over her head. “Is this right?”

“You don’t need to pose like that. Relax and sit comfortably.” He knelt beside her and smoothed her hair back from her face. Kuro loved her brown eyes and he wanted to draw them. He stroked his thumb over her lips. They were still swollen from their kiss earlier. Mahiru shivered as he ran his hand down her waist to drape her blue robe lightly over her hip. “Just keep your eyes on me.”

“Okay.” She smiled towards him. Kuro returned to his chair and balanced his sketchbook on the armrest. Mahiru didn’t tell him that she couldn’t take her eyes off him even if she wanted to. She enjoyed watching his deft hands. Her heart quickened when she remembered his hands on her skin. The concentration in his eyes was also attractive to her. She relaxed and rested her cheek on her hand.

He made her feel comfortable and they talked with each other as he made the portrait. Time passed but it barely felt like it to Mahiru. She was almost disappointed when Kuro finished the portrait. He turned the sketchbook around to show it to her. Mahiru pulled the robe loosely around her and went to him so she could see the portrait closely. She sat on the chair’s armrest and leaned against his shoulder.

“I thought you would draw me as a mermaid.” She said but she still loved the portrait. He handed her the sketchbook. “You’re so talented. I think you made me more beautiful than I actually am.”

“You’re gorgeous, Mahiru.” He whispered and drew her onto his lap. Mahiru went into his arms willingly. She felt safe and surrounded by his warmth. She pressed a quick kiss onto his strong jawline. He stroked her hair as he asked, “Are you going to keep this in a secret place? It’ll be a scandal if someone finds this portrait of you.”

“It’s my gift to you, Kuro. We don’t know if my plan will work and we might not see each other ever again. I want you to keep this and remember me. I know I will never forget you, Kuro. You’ve made me so happy. Thank you.” Mahiru carefully cut the portrait out of the book and handed it to him. Kuro tucked the portrait into a hidden pocket in his sketchbook. He didn’t want anyone else to see her naked.

Mahiru took his hand and placed it over her heart. “I don’t know how much longer we can make memories together. I don’t want to regret anything. Put your hands on me and make love to me, Kuro.”

“Are you sure?” He asked. Mahiru nodded and moved his hand down her stomach to her legs. Kuro leaned down to kiss her breast through the thin cloth. A soft moan escaped her and she felt her body become hotter. He pushed the robe from her body to stroke the skin beneath. The entire time he drew her, he thought of how her body would feel. She was like warm silk.

He kissed the nape of her neck and whispered: “If you want me to stop, say so.”

“I don’t want you to stop. But the bed would be more comfortable.” Her cheeks had a rosy glow as she glanced towards her bedroom. Kuro didn’t know if he could control himself if she continued to make such cute expressions. He stood and carried her away.

* * *

“Do you feel sore?” Kuro asked her. Mahiru had to smile as she shook her head. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they strolled across the deck. It was late and most of the passengers were asleep. Yet, Mahiru was wide awake. She wanted to stay in bed longer with Kuro but they couldn’t. It would be embarrassing if Licht returned to the cabin and found them.

“It’s a little cold tonight, isn’t it?” Mahiru rubbed her hands together. They intended to go to the grand hall and enjoy the band but it might be better to return to their warm rooms. Kuro wrapped his hands around hers and breathed onto them softly. He was wearing the gloves she bought him. He took them off and pulled them on her hands. They were a little big for her but the wool still held the warmth of his hand.

A horn blared and cut through the moment. Kuro looked towards the crow’s nest and wondered why they rang the alarm. He squinted his eyes at the sea in front of them but he couldn’t see anything in front of them. He instinctively held Mahiru close against his chest to protect her. They stood beneath the ship’s bridge and he could hear a commotion from the command room.

Kuro was able to catch snippets of their conversation. “The rudder is too small… Can’t turn fast enough… Close the water tight doors… Get the captain… There’s an iceberg ahead.”

Mahiru must’ve heard them too because she stiffened in his arms. He caressed her hair to comfort her but he was also worried. While he couldn’t see the iceberg, he could sense the panic of the crew. The ship started to turn and he was able to see the iceberg rapidly approaching them. He tried to measure the distance with his eyes and he thought they would be able to dodge it.

As they passed the iceberg, the ground shook beneath their feet and Kuro let out a curse. Chunks of ice rained around them. He pushed Mahiru against the wall and covered her with his body. Even after the tremors stopped, Kuro held Mahiru protectively. They hesitantly walked to the rail and looked over the edge. He said, “It doesn’t like there’s much damage. Maybe it was just a bump.”

“Icebergs are much larger underwater than it appears above.” Mahiru worried her lower lip. He rubbed her arm and stared at the iceberg disappearing into the darkness. Kuro wanted to reassure her but he knew that they needed to act quickly if they were in danger of sinking. She took her hand and “We need to tell our families so they’re ready in case we have to evacuate. You should go to your brother.”

“I’ll walk you to your cabin. It’s on the way.” Kuro said and took her hand. He didn’t want to leave her alone since she appeared shaken by the iceberg. But he was also worried about his brother because the third class deck would flood first. Once he knew Mahiru was safe with her family, he would go to Hyde.

They heard voices from the bridge again. “Five compartments were breached… Water is already flooding into the ship… We have an hour, two at the most… Keep everyone calm and don’t tell them yet.”

Mahiru’s hand tightened around Kuro’s and they hurried to the cabins. They rushed down the hall and passed other passengers who were equally confused. The staff were handing out lifejackets. Kuro was able to sneak into first class with her due to the confusion. Before they reached her room, she saw that there was a crowd in front of her door. She wondered if they already knew about the iceberg.

“Licht, we need to put on lifejackets!” She quickened her pace and she rushed to tell her family about the iceberg. Mahiru turned to Kuro so she could thank him. He was probably worried for his brother and she didn’t want to keep him. Before she could tell him to leave, two men grabbed Kuro’s arms. She gasped and she tried to stop them from handcuffing him.

“Hey, let go of me.” Kuro struggled out of their grip.

Mahiru grabbed the man’s arm. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Step away from that man, Mahiru.” Her grandmother ordered and jerked her away from Kuro. She didn’t know why they would arrest Kuro, especially when they needed to evacuate. “Mahiru, go back into the room while we deal with this thief. I came to your room and found our jewellery missing. I knew this man was trouble. He wanted to use you to rob us. Sir, arrest this man.”

“No!” She realized that the staff didn’t know that the _Titanic_ was sinking because the captain didn’t have an opportunity to tell them yet. Mahiru argued, “You have no proof that Kuro did anything! I’ve been with him all day so he couldn’t have possibly stolen anything. We are in the middle of an emergency and we can’t waste time on false accusations. We must ready the lifeboats and fill them with as many people as possible.”

“Mahiru, you can’t make excuses for this gutter rat because you feel pity for him. He is a thief. I saw him leave your room and I told your grandmother. I was worried for you, Mahiru.” Kazuma’s blatant lie made Mahiru furious. She couldn’t stop herself before she punched him. Kazuma glared at her and gave the order: “Take him below deck.”

“Kuro!” Mahiru reached out to grab his hand. She was confused when he shook his head.

“I’ll talk this out with the master of arms. They have no proof so they’ll let me go. Right now, you need to go to safety.” They both knew how dangerous the situation was and Kuro didn’t want her to stay on a sinking ship for his sake. “Please, just go, Mahiru.”

“I can’t leave you, Kuro.” She wasn’t given a chance to say anything more after he took his hand back and left with the crew.


	4. Chapter 4

“Make a line in front of the lifeboats! We will only be seating the women and children at this time.” Mahiru was barely able to hear the crew above the voices of the confused passengers. It was clear that the crew was ill prepared for the emergency. She folded her hands together and prayed that the people she loved would escape safely. She hated that she couldn’t do much more.

“Let me fix your lifejacket.” Mahiru said when she saw a young child struggling with the straps. She knelt in front of the boy and helped him tie the straps around his waist. She patted his hair and glanced around the crowd. It appeared that the boy was alone so she asked, “Where is your mama and papa? Did you get separated from them?”

“I can’t go back to our cabin. The gates are locked. Mama said I should go up here and get on a lifeboat.” He told her and the implication made her heart drop.

Mahiru took the boy’s hand and walked to an officer nearby. She caught his attention by tugging on his sleeve lightly. “Excuse me, Sir! This boy has lost his parents. He said there are gates keeping them separated. Please go and bring his mother here. Even if you cannot find his mother, open the gates so they’ll be able to reach the lifeboats.”

“At this moment, we can’t open the barriers.” He shook his head. The sailor went on to explain the reason and she became sick. She had to cover the boy’s ears so he wouldn’t hear the sailor. “If the third class passengers all rush up here, it will be complete chaos. We’ll open the gates if we have time later. Please, get on a lifeboat, Missy.”

“The man is right, Mahiru, get in the lifeboat.” Her grandmother ushered towards a lifeboat being loaded. Mahiru looked at the women and children in the boat. Their confusion and fear were apparent on their face and Mahiru could only imagine the fear the others in the lower deck felt. She watched families and couples tearfully part ways. Kuro appeared in her mind. Was he still under arrest below deck?

She reached the front of the line and her grandmother said, “This boat is quite crowded. There are only two seats left. I hope it’s arranged according to class at least.”

“Do you not understand the situation we’re in, Grandmother?” Mahiru screamed, her frustration finally boiled over. “The ship is sinking and there are not enough lifeboats for everyone. People are trapped below and the water is freezing. Half of the people on this ship are going to die! I’m going back down to unlock at least one of those barriers and give the other half a fighting chance at surviving.”

Mahiru picked up the boy and placed him in the last seat. She ignored her grandmother’s screams and turned away from her. She pushed her way passed the crowd to run back into the sinking ship. While she couldn’t know if she could make a difference, she needed to try. She prayed that she would be able to reach Kuro before the deck was flooded.

* * *

Metal rang against metal as Kuro struggled with his handcuffs. The master of arms was called away shortly after they handcuffed him to a pipe. The only person who stayed behind to supervise him was Kazuma. He didn’t know his intention and he glared at the man. “This ship is sinking. I thought you would leave long before now.”

“I wanted to know the man who tried to steal my fiancé.” Kazuma took a gun from the officer’s desk and loaded a bullet into it. “My father left me billions but only under the condition that I find a wife. I almost lost my inheritance because of you. I don’t like gutter rats who don’t know their place. But you’re going to the bottom of the ocean with this ship.”

“Mahiru doesn’t belong to you or me or anyone else. She’ll marry whoever she chooses. That’s not you.” Kuro returned the glare he gave him. Kazuma punched him and he grunted in pain. His knees buckled but he didn’t fall to the ground. He saw the ring of keys the officer gave Kazuma. If he had any hope of escaping, he needed to steal the keys. “Do you plan on staying here to beat me up? Can’t deal. Unlock these handcuffs and make it a fair fight.”

“I’m not stupid.” Kazuma shook his head and tossed the keys across the room. “I have a lifeboat to catch. The boats loaded by Murdoch on the starboard side allows a limited number of men on the lifeboat if there are no other women or children nearby. I’m sure he would be more willing to let me in for the right price too. You and your brother are going to die on this ship. Goodbye. It’s a shame you won’t be at our wedding.”

“Don’t do anything to Mahiru!” Kuro screamed and hopelessly tugged on the handcuffs. He tried to loosen the pipe and free himself. He called for help but he didn’t know if anyone would come and help him. Most of the crew were likely already gone. He couldn’t give up though. His brother and Mahiru needed him so Kuro desperately fought against the chains. He tried to pull the cuffs over his hands but they were too tight.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw water creep into the room. He let out another curse and then pulled a chair towards him with his feet. The freezing cold water would only make it more difficult for him to break free. He needed to stay out of the water as long as possible. Kuro awkwardly climbed on the chair and then continued to tug on the pipe.

He was shocked when he heard someone call his name. At first, he thought that he was merely hearing things but the voice came again. “Kuro! Are you down here? Please, answer me!”

“Mahiru?” He called her name. Even though he heard her voice, he couldn’t be more surprised to see her enter the room. The water pooled around her feet and she waded her way to him. Mahiru threw her arms around Kuro and clung to him. She kissed him quickly. He was happy to see her but he had to say, “What are you doing here, Mahiru? You should be on a lifeboat!”

“I couldn’t leave. I heard that the barriers for the lower class were locked and people were trapped below. It’s crazy and stupid but I had to come back. I took a lift down here but the operator said he wouldn’t stay. Please, tell me the officer left behind an extra set of keys.” Mahiru quickly explained. He pointed her towards the corner of the room. “Thank God.”

“The officer used a silver key.” He said as she fished the keyring out of the water. She rushed back to his side and unlocked the handcuffs around his wrists. Kuro immediately placed his hand on her back and pulled her out of the room. The water was rising slowly but he knew that the weight would eventually make the ship sink faster. They needed to reach the upper deck quickly.

Mahiru pocketed the keys and she ran as fast as she could. She didn’t want to hold Kuro back and be a liability to him. The large ship was like a maze and it was difficult to navigate their way to a safe stairwell. It was more difficult considering they were both afraid for their lives. They briefly stopped in front of a map to find the main stairway. “This way, Kuro!”

The stairway was gated and Mahiru fumbled to unlock the barrier. She was faster than the water and they reached the next floor. Kuro was more familiar with the third class’s layout and he took her hand to lead the way. He ran towards his room and hoped that they would find Hyde quickly.

People were crowded in groups. Some were beating against the barrier and trying to reach the upper deck. Others were huddled together, crying and praying. Everywhere she looked, there was panic and despair. The sight broke Mahiru’s heart but she understood each person’s reaction to their hopeless situation. She tightened her grip on Kuro’s hand.

“Hyde!” Kuro waved to his brother when he spotted him among the crowd. He pushed away a few passengers in his desperation to reach him. He was relieved that he found Hyde close to their room. Knowing his brother, he guessed that Hyde searched for him instead of trying to escape. He stopped next to their door and faced Mahiru. “I need to get something. Stay out here and tell us if water comes.”

“This is no time to get your luggage.” She insistently tried to stop him. Kuro let her go and pulled Hyde into their room. He slammed the door closed so Mahiru couldn’t overhear their conversation.

“Mahiru’s right, Nii-san! We need to get to the top.” Hyde followed his brother. Once again, Kuro ignored their protests and pulled out his suitcase. He cut open the secret lining in the suitcase and took out a small bag of money. It was his entire life’s savings. Kuro thrust the heavy bag into Hyde’s hands and forced him to hold it in his fist.

“The ship’s protocol is women and children first but there are a few lifeboats on the starboard side that will let men on. It’s still a long shot though. If you have to, give an officer named Murdoch this money. Do everything you can to make it to America and Broadway. For our family.” Kuro ordered. “I’ll take Mahiru to a boat on the other side.”

“Why don’t all three of us go to a lifeboat on the starboard side?” Hyde argued and Kuro wished that it was that simple. The entire time he was handcuffed, he thought over the best option they had.

“There’s a limited number of seats. Mahiru is guaranteed a seat on a lifeboat. But us… We both know that there’s only enough money for one seat. Every minute we’re down here arguing, the less chance one of us has of surviving.” Hyde wanted to argue that he could never live with himself if his brother died while he survived. Kuro must’ve read his thoughts because he went on to say.

“You’re my little brother. It’s my job to protect you. Please, make my job a little easier and get on a damn lifeboat. I don’t want our siblings to lose two brothers tonight.” Kuro grabbed his shoulders and forced Hyde to face him. “Do you remember what I said at dinner yesterday? My dream is to see my siblings have a long, happy life. That’s all I want.”

Hyde knew that their chances of surviving were slim. He thrust the money into his pocket and hated himself for doing so. Kuro hugged his brother tightly, knowing it could be the last time. His chest felt tight but Hyde managed a hoarse whisper, “I’ll make you proud, Nii-san.”

“I’m already proud of you. Take care of our siblings for me.” Kuro forced himself to appear composed and brave for his brother’s sake. The minute either of them hesitated could lead to their death. He let go of his brother and they left the room.

Mahiru could see that they were both more solemn but she couldn’t say anything to them. Without a word, Kuro took her hand and nodded to his brother. He was determined to see the two safe and far away from the sinking ship. They raced to the main stairway but it seemed impossible to reach the top past so many people. She tried to shout over the group that she had the key but no one heard her.

“It’s impossible. Let’s try another way up!” Kuro said and pulled her to the next closest stairway. There were fewer people and she was able to make her way to the front of the crowd. After she unlocked the gate, she was almost trampled by the passengers desperately running to freedom. Kuro pulled her out of their path and held her protectively. He kept his arm around her so she wouldn’t slip on the slick steps as they raced forward.

The topside was as chaotic as the decks below. The band played a lulling song in hopes of keeping the passengers calm. Yet, they were periodically interrupted by the loud signal flares. People were fighting to enter the lifeboats. Kuro gave his brother a subtle nod and pushed him in the direction of the lifeboat. While he hesitated, Hyde quickly forced himself to go to the starboard side. Neither of them was religious but they both prayed that the other would make it to safety.

With the knowledge that his brother could escape the icy water, Kuro focused on Mahiru. The area was crowded so they wouldn’t be able to reach a lifeboat before it was lowered. “Most of the lifeboats here are full. Maybe there are more boats up front. Mahiru, no matter what, don’t let go of my hand until you’re in a lifeboat.”

“I promise.” Mahiru vowed and quickened her pace to match his. She noticed that some of the lifeboats were being lowered half full and their hopes of entering one dwindled. The crew were struggling to keep order with all of the confusion. They were also worried that the weight and pull of the sinking _Titanic_ would drag the lifeboat down as well so they hurriedly sent them off.

She spotted an elderly couple sitting on a bench and she went to help them. She didn’t know why they appeared so calm in their situation. Mahiru stopped in front of them and placed her hand on the woman’s shoulder. She tried to help her to her feet and spoke in an urgent voice, “Are you hurt? We will help you to a lifeboat but we must hurry!”

“Thank you for your kindness, young lady, but I am not leaving. I’ve been with my husband here for forty years and I intend to spend the rest of my life with him. I love him. Where he goes, I go.” She said and glanced at the dark water rising closer. Mahiru wished she could save everyone on the ship but that was impossible. The couple must’ve known that as well and resigned themselves to death.

She nodded to the woman and continued to run with Kuro towards the stern. The _Titanic_ was starting to tilt and it became more difficult to keep their footing. Mahiru looked over her shoulder to see others slipping into the water. Adrenaline made her heart race faster. They reached the final lifeboat but it was already being swamped by people.

“Let us through!” Kuro scream as he helped Mahiru to the front of the crowd. There were only a few seats left and he was glad that they managed to reach the lifeboat. Mahiru was safe. As they waited for their turn, he held onto her hand so she wouldn’t accidentally fall over the side. He squeezed her fingers and then kissed them softly.

Mahiru was trembling but not because of the cold or fear for herself. She turned around and threw her arms around Kuro. She clung to him and clutched his shirt in her hands. “I can’t leave you. I need to know that you’ll be safe as well, Kuro. Maybe we can find another way to escape. Together.”

“We both that’s impossible. You have to go, Mahiru. Licht, your uncle and your dream is waiting for you in New York. Please, live.” He couldn’t help but kiss her one last time. She was like the sun in his arms but he had to eventually let go. Kuro hated to lie to her but he needed her to climb into the lifeboat. “I’ll find another lifeboat and meet you in New York.”

“Kuro, I’m sorry.” Tears entered her brown eyes and he tenderly wiped them away. Mahiru wanted to smile so the last image he had of her wouldn’t be tears. Yet, she couldn’t be anything but honest when she was Kuro. Her heart ached and she held onto his hand desperately. She didn’t want to let him go. In the short time they knew each other, he had given her hope.

Mahiru never took her eyes off Kuro as she placed a foot on the edge of the lifeboat. There was a short pause as she hesitated. The loud signal flare made her look away from him and she gasped. “Kuro, look out! He has a gun.”

She leapt back to Kuro and knocked him to the floor. Kuro was confused but he circled his arms around Mahiru protectively. He was too focused on her to realize that the panic had became a chaos. She moved out of his arms but she grabbed his hand to help him to his feet. He looked around sharply to see what she was pointing at.

Kuro swore the moment he saw that Kazuma had a gun aimed at them. He pulled Mahiru into the crowd where he couldn’t shot them easily. He held her close to his side so he could protect her further. “Is that guy crazy?”

It was difficult to run through the crowd and find a safe place to hide from him. Even if they did, the boat was sinking. They kept each other from falling whenever someone would bump into them. Kuro managed to keep his footing and he looked back to see where Kazuma was. He couldn’t find him but he heard his scream.

Mahiru started to turn too but Kuro cupped her face. He shook his head before he pressed her face against his chest. He wanted to keep her from seeing Kazuma plummet into the water.

Kuro loosened his arms and looked down at her. “Are you okay, Mahiru?”

“Yes, but we need to keep going. We won’t survive in that water so we have to stay on the ship as long as possible. We don’t know where Kazuma is either. Head to the stern.” Mahiru pushed him forward. She couldn’t give up. The bow was sinking first so they needed to reach the other side. Kuro understood that as well and grabbed the rail to keep them from falling backwards.

Together, they ran to the stern without knowing if there was any chance of survival there. Kuro helped her around the benches and over the gates. It was difficult to find a place they could hold onto the stern’s rail with so many people crowding the deck. He found a place they could hold onto and he gripped the bar. He pulled Mahiru into the circle of his arms so she could be safe.

Mahiru hugged the rail and tried to ignore how cold it was. She knew that Kuro would catch her if her grip slipped but she didn’t want to make him fall. The world turned and it almost made Mahiru nauseous. She stared up at the starry sky and tried to orientate herself. Among the crying and screams, there was another dreadful sound. Wood cracked and splintered until the _Titanic_ was split in two.

The stern pitched back down into the ocean and Kuro buried his face into her neck. He could feel her pulse racing but he felt helpless to do anything. Kuro swore when the ship started to tilt again. His strength was waning and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold on. He made certain that Mahiru had a secure grip on the rail before he started to climb over it. Perched on the other side, he grabbed her arm. “Let go of the rail and I’ll pull you over.”

Mahiru was still trying to process what was happening but she trusted Kuro not to let her fall. She let go of the rail and grabbed his wrist. With all of his strength, he pulled her onto the other side of the rail with him. She didn’t let go of his hand. Once the ship froze, they were facing the dark water. They were barely given time to catch their breath before the ship started to sink again.

She looked at their joined hands and said, “The ship is going to drag us down but there’s a chance we can make it. We need to kick as hard as we can and escape its pull. Take a deep breath and swim.”

“Don’t let go of my hand or else we’ll get separated.” He squeezed her hand and nodded to her. Kuro took a deep breath before they plummeted into the water.

The world suddenly became pitch black and the cold hit him like a thousand needles. He focused on Mahiru’s warmth around his hand and swam to the surface. It was difficult to orient themselves in the water. Mahiru fought to reach the moonlight above them. They broke through the surface and she made a few painful coughs. Kuro swam next to her and patted her back.

“Thank you, I’m okay, Kuro. We need to get out of the water.” Mahiru could already feel her body becoming stiff. She looked around the water but it was difficult to see far. Other victims were flailing in the water as well. She spotted debris floating nearby and she tugged him towards the rubbish. They were out of breath by the time they reached it.

Mahiru clung to the door and rested her forehead on the wood. She felt like her strength was gone after the ordeal. Kuro urged her onto the door and helped her up. He tried to climb on as well but his weight caused the door to tip. He cursed and slid back into the water. She grabbed his hand when he started to pull away. She was too cold to speak so she motioned for him to try to climb on again. He shook his head. “There’s only enough room for you.”

“Is there something else we can climb onto?” Mahiru looked around desperately. It was difficult to see anything in the darkness. She couldn’t see anything he could climb on. Most of the passengers were clinging to pieces of wood to stay afloat. People were screaming and calling for a lifeboat to return to save them. There were twenty lifeboats a fair distance from them but she didn’t know if a single one would come back. They would risk being swamped and drowning as well.

She felt a hand on her cheek and she looked back to Kuro. “It’s okay, Mahiru.”

“No, Kuro.” She wanted to scream but she could barely manage a whisper. Mahiru forced her body to move backwards on the plank. She stretched out her hand to him and said, “We can balance our weight on this door to keep it from tipping. Please try again, Kuro. You can’t die here! I love you. Oh, God, this is all my fault. If you never met me, you wouldn’t have been arrested and had more time to escape.”

“Don’t say that.” Kuro managed to climb onto the door. He wanted to go to Mahiru and hug her but he couldn’t risk tipping the board again. They sat on opposite sides of the door. “This isn’t your fault, Mahiru. If you hadn’t come back for us, it would’ve been more difficult to get pass the gate. You saved my brother. Thank you.”

Even though both of them was out of the water, it felt like Kuro was saying his goodbyes to her. Mahiru wiped her tears but more quickly replaced them.

“Kuro, it’s cold. Can you give me your hand? Move exactly like I do.” Mahiru waited until Kuro nodded before she started to lean towards him. They both moved slowly, wary of falling into the icy water. They managed to keep their weight balanced as they inched closer together. She caught his hand and felt how much he was trembling.

Mahiru raised his hands to her lips and breathed on them softly. “You made me promise not to let go of your hand until I’m on a lifeboat and I won’t. We’re both going to survive this tragedy and pursue our dreams. I’ll hang your beautiful art in my gallery and you’ll provide a wonderful life for your family. Please, I want to achieve our dreams together.”

“I love you, Mahiru. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me.” He didn’t know if he should give her a promise he couldn’t keep. His wet clothes were frozen stiff and pricked his body. The cold made his body numb so he couldn’t squeeze her hand like he wanted to. There was nothing they could do but wait for help. Kuro thought that the screams around them were horrifying. What chilled him more was hearing their cries turn to silence.

“ _This I need to say; You have stolen my heart; Please don’t go away._ ” Mahiru sang softly to keep their spirits up. “Will you sing with me, Kuro? Just so I know you’re still with me.”

“ _I won’t give up on us_.” He continued the song. Unfortunately, neither of them had the strength to sing the next lyric. The only reassurance she had that he was still alive was his trembling hand in hers. Time passed slowly as they sat on the door and simply waited. Mahiru glanced up at the night sky and started to count the stars. She needed to do something to keep herself from falling asleep in the cold water.

Mahiru counted to almost a thousand before rescue came.

Only two lifeboats returned to save the victims in the water. Mahiru spotted their flashlight in the distance and kissed Kuro’s hand. “We’re going to be saved, Kuro. Someone is coming for us. Do you have enough strength to swim to the boat?”

“I can try.” Kuro’s voice was weak but he would try for her sake. The nearest lifeboat was a fair distance from them though. Mahiru wasn’t certain if they could make it. Could the boat see them? As she measured the distance with her eyes, she saw something in the water. A whistle hanging around a man’s neck gleamed in the dark water.

“Kuro, stay here and I’ll bring the boat back for you.” Mahiru said and steeled herself against the cold water. He couldn’t stop her before she jumped into the water.

Her lungs hurt and she gasped for air when she felt how cold the water was. It was difficult to move when her body felt so heavy. Mahiru ignored how stiff her arms felt and swam towards the whistle. The journey seemed long and impossible. It felt like she was moving in place but she continued to move forward.

Mahiru reached the whistle and took it into her trembling hands. She took breathed in deeply and a shrill sound blew out of the whistle. She only had enough strength for one loud whistle yet she continued. It hurt but the only thing on her mind was saving Kuro. She vision became hazy and she no longer had the strength to stay afloat.

She only realized that the lifeboat was beside her when someone pulled her out of her water. Mahiru used the last of her strength to point towards Kuro. Her voice was hoarse as she said, “Please, save Kuro. Please.”

She wanted nothing more than to collapse on the dry chair but she clung to the edge of the boat. She did her best to point them towards Kuro despite how dark the night was. Her strength eventually left her and Mahiru had to rest her head. The boat rocked as it came to a stop. A blanket fell over her shoulders and she was wrapped in warmth.

Mahiru opened her eyes and saw that Kuro was holding her. His lips moved but she couldn’t hear what he said. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She whispered, “Thank god. Licht was able to go on a boat. Do you think Tsurugi and Hyde are safe too?”

“For now, you need to focus on staying warm. You can’t fall asleep.” He took the blanket and tried to rub her hair dry. He could feel how cold she was. Kuro kissed her temple. But then he realized that Mahiru’s breathing was shallow. He lightly shook her and yelled her name. “Wake up, Mahiru! Please, open your eyes.”

She didn’t open her eyes but whispered, “I love you.”

* * *

A few years had passed but Kuro would never forget that night the _Titanic_ sank. Only a handful of others were rescued from the freezing water. Now he sat alone on a park bench and he stared at the open water. It was a little past midnight so the park was mostly empty. He looked down at his hands. Softly, he sang the final lyric he wasn’t able to that night: “ _In my heart you will stay_.”

The sound of footsteps behind him made Kuro turn his head. “I’m sorry for making you wait.”

Mahiru stood behind him with a bouquet of flowers in her arms. Every year, they would place flowers in the water on the anniversary of the sinking. She wished she could do more to honour the 1,500 who lost their lives. They weren’t able to pursue their dreams like she fortunately could. Guilt made her shoulders heavy. She took a deep breath and walked to the edge of the water.

She lowered the flowers into the ocean and watched them drift away. Mahiru saw a ship in the ocean and she silently prayed that there would never be another tragedy like the _Titanic_ again. Kuro touched her cheek lightly before he gathered her into his arms. She pressed her face into his warmth and thought of how it helped her survive the cold water.

“Can you hold me a little longer?” Mahiru whispered. He nodded and kissed her hair.


End file.
